


Born for Blood

by KingMace



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard, Scarlet Guard
Genre: Cal Calore - Freeform, Kings cage, Mare Barrow - Freeform, Maven calore - Freeform, Red Queen - Freeform, Victoria aveyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMace/pseuds/KingMace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mare Barrow never ran into Cal the night she attempted to snatch money from him. Since then, Kilorn and her have been conscripted into war, though paths always tend to cross... Cal remains a respected general and visits the front often. Will war push high tensions, or break down divided walls between blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Owl's Watch

   Frost glazed the fallen leaves around our barracks, the first calls of winter creeping upon us quick as the enemy troops. My perch for the past six hours has been in the arms of the pines. Every noise pushed me onto my nimble feet which led me from tree to tree, letting me take moments to catch a waft of the cedar and sharp pine scent.

  
   I waited for a long shadow to make its way up from the creeks each morning. The babbling has been consistent because of the rain, so it wouldn’t be difficult to hear his clumsy steps sloshing through the muck either. A smile tugged at my lips, chapped and cut from the nights sleeping in this damn freezer. My hands shared the same traits, knuckles gnarled from the hours clutching to branches.

  
   Beginning my descend down, my joints creaked and popped like a door left ajar. I grasped onto a smoother branch and let my legs dangle. Though I must have looked like a silly little piñata, I lifted and stretched my legs for the first time in hours. Evening watches take its toll, and very visibly, though it seemed more appealing than scrounging through the icy waters like Kilorn does each morning. Just last week he came to me for frost bite nipping his finger tips. I’m no nurse, but it is better to keep injuries undocumented. The disabled get paid far less and less these days…

  
   I spotted the shadow that casted itself upon a slab of concrete leading to the commanders barracks. He must be bringing the fat bastards breakfast. I opened my palms and let the air sting my skin. Birds called from above as I landed with a thud, onto my feet. I stumbled this time however- the night has made me wearier than I had thought. In an instant my face is smushed up against Kilorn’s solid chest. My attempt at a morning’s scare can be better than coffee, but today he did not chuckle.  
   

  “Your watch doesn’t end for another twenty minutes, solider.” His tone was gruff, and sliced my gut like a blade. _That is not Kilorn._

  
   I took a few steps back, slipping and sliding on the frosty leaves crunching beneath my weight. My spine is so crooked from the weeks hunched in trees I am barley able to give a proper salute to the general planted before me. His build is lofty, and his uniform clings to his muscles like plastic wrap. He smells clean, cleaner than anyone here judging from his sleek hair. But he does don a deep scar, still healing across his neck, bruised and putrid like storm clouds staining his pale skin. The only imperfection I could spot.

  
  “Yes, well sorry about that.” I turned sharply on the heel of my boot, back towards the crowds of pine. I distracted myself by looking off towards the stream, where bodies haul nets of fish and crab.

  
  “ You look exhausted.” I glanced over my shoulder at the man. His comment was true, but unneeded and not to mention fricking rude. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, gazing into his eyes for a moment. They were autumn, rich and full of gold and red, a fireplace and a family. I shook my head and grunted.

  
  “Well some of us can’t sleep in a sheltered life.” I spat at the ground, trying to rid of the sour taste in my mouth.

  
   People stirred inside the tents in the distance, probably restless because of our bickering. Though he still had the nerve to reply.

  
  “Get yourself some shut eye, solider.” His voice trailed off into the distance, the wind drowning it out. “ And some food.”

   
  I stared at the spot he once stood in. Only the imprints of his steps remain in the frost, though it seemed a lot of it has melted away.


	2. A Sparrow's scratch

“Your face has seen better days.” Her remark pulled a smirk on my lips. All of us have looked better, and the veins in my eyes said it all too well.

“At least the bags under my eyes pull more weight than you do around here,” I picked at the heap of boiled potatoes and beans in front of me. It’s easy to say it looked better than the sight of our hasty up-dos. Our hair sprung out in greasy locks, like something you’d gag at pulling out of the drain.

Cameron cracked a smile, but it quickly faded. Her fingers fidgeted with the ends of her braids, trying to knot the pieces unraveling. It seemed like she would unravel as well, if not for the hot meals twice a day. I’d fly apart just the same if Kilorn wasn’t here.

The mess hall was filled with a symphony of utensils clinging and good mornings. At least some people put an effort into warming the place up, but I’d easily trade them for an actual space heater. Winter’s talons are sharp and merciless out here.

“Morning, Sparrow,” The beans on my spoon flew onto my shirt when the rough hand greeted me. I bit my tongue and cocked my head, shooting a glare up at- “Piss off Fish boy.”

Kilorn smirked at my remark and took a seat beside me. His jeans were rolled up and damp from bringing in the morning’s catch, and his hair was mangled to a point of no return. I Rolled my eyes, but could not hide the glint in my smile even as I brushed my meal off of my shirt. 

“Well, you’ve been stationed in the trees for a while,” Cameron popped a spoonful of beans into her mouth mockingly. “You’re like a damn bird, loud and needy. Sparrow suits you just right.” Cameron chuckled, and it soon moved onto Kilorn’s gruff laughs.

Sleep hadn’t found its way into my day yet, but crept dangerously close. “Well, I hope the day shift get you both shot at.” I practically spat the words, and stood up from my seat. I buttoned my jacket, and the smell of pine, wood, and the bread I snatched from them flooded my nose. I spun on the heel of my boot and made my way towards the back exit, a door frame with no door. Though the frost did not reach me, no smack of brisk winds or my shivering frame. I glanced over my shoulder to see my friend’s widened eyes for only a moment.

“What’s in your jacket, solider?”

The air around me sizzled, but all my feet could do was freeze. Along with my lips and words, sentences I couldn’t even sputter out for the looming general. Calore, his badge said quaintly.

The air was dead. No pots bubbling or spoons dropping, no stirring or conversations. Only the beads of sweat that raced down my neck, and a simple answer.

“Pig’s food, for pricks like yourself, general.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this so far! Please leave a comment if you are! Next chapter will hopefully be up July 25th, so stay on the look out.


	3. Hand in Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit of Violence, be warned! Gotta love bad choices Mare Barrow...

His hand soared above me in a blazing whir. I could feel my ankles buckle beneath me, like chains tangling. I stared at the general, eyes fixated on the hissing flames in his possession, and if I could take anything good out of this situation is that I’d rather burn to death than become a human Popsicle outside. 

My palms tingled, a feeling that spread up my veins like spider webs. It made my chest quiver, yet I still stood defiant to his challenge.

“Watch your mouth.” His pupils glimmered with a certain hollowness. No one dared to move, let alone walk out and leave. We were frozen in time for a long moment, until he took a step forward and my eyes burned from the light, from the stress, and the tears pricking my sight-

“Settle down, you damn box of matches!” Kilorn’s stealth was something I always envied. He grabbed the General’s upper arm from behind, cranking it back like a lever. My feet sparked to life, and they took steps backwards, letting the whole scene fall into perspective. 

Guards from the kitchens sprawled out into the mess hall, all in response to the general’s howls of pain. Cameron tagged into the battle when Kilorn had been tossed to the ground, like he was a meaningless scrap. The silvers never felt the need to recognize who catches every one of their meals, the ones that slaved theirs lives away to let those bastards live a lavish life. He loomed over the boy, the one I had grown up with. The one I had fed, and laughed with, but most of all the boy I could not save from conscription. By far, that haunted me the most.

Cameron let her nails dig into his skin, dragging him by the wrists. Though she was smaller, her muscles shined with sweat when she slammed the general to the wall. I ran towards them, feet ripping up the dirt floor. He will burn her, and the image of her skin bubbling is not a stain I could have on my conscious. It is not something I could forgive myself for letting happen.

His flames dissipated, like a candle smothered out. His eyes were conflicted for a mere moment, but he was used to using brute force. He spun Cameron, and it almost seemed graceful as her braids danced in mid air. Before he could harm her, before he could snap her bones with his veiny hands I jumped on his back from behind. My eyelids fluttered when the light around me intensified, sparks fizzling my sight. The guards stopped short of me, and paused putting shackles around Cameron’s and Kilorn’s wrists. 

I fell from the back of the silver general after what seemed to be hours. In an attempt to pick up the broken pieces of my promise to Kilorn so long ago, I only saw him being dragged away, and the words slipping from his lips. “DON’T TOUCH HER! IT WASN’T HER FAULT!” He thrashed, till he was silenced by a slam against the wall.

My uniform was charred, though I felt no burns underneath. When I looked up at the general, the back of his shirt had sizzled away in a cloud of ash. He was hunched over, twitching with every gasp for air.

Then my feet were at it again. Pounding against the ground, tripping guards so they’d tumble out of the way. Their abilities couldn’t reach me, not when most had backed up against the walls… but why? The possibilities bounced against my skull, though I had to remember my only option; to bail.

My gut wrenched hearing their cries, the innocent reds that were being harassed behind my back as I took cowardly strides to safety. The cold air felt good on my skin for a while, till the rips and charred fabric began fluttering away. A winter uniform shrunk into a summer’s day out in the midst of a snow coated forest.

Tears stung my eyes, so much almost did not see the tent lying ahead of me. I left him, I left her. Maybe I should have burned to death. Perhaps its not too late, I could always freeze. My eyes thrummed But I could hear clearly, in a soothing, deep voice.

“Come inside. Quick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who that could be at the end ; ) Comment if you want this story to continue. Thanks a bunch! Sorry for typos, I wrote this late at night.


	4. A match and wind

Gentle hands lifted my chin up from the dirt. The world had rippled around me, reality skipping like a scratched record. I kept my eyes shut like a child would, believing that if I couldn’t see the monsters they couldn’t get to me. Though the warmth of the hands made me want to curl up and let them rest upon my aching bones a little longer. They made me forget I was at the feet of demons.

“Mare Barrow,” my eyes pried themselves open. Grey fabric hung above me, crinkling in the evening’s gust. It had been morning the last time I checked… The thought of Kilorn and Cameron pulled me onto my feet faster than my mind could agree to. My stomach dropped in fear, as did my legs. I wobbled in the dim light of the tent’s lantern, my shadow doing a flailing dance.

Arms caught me by the waist, and a cry I tried to cage for so long escaped my lips. The scent of burning sage begged me to calm down, as did the arms squeezing my body. Tears distorted my view of the man lowering me onto a soft cot. The blankets were a tempting invitation to fall back into blissful dreaming, where guilt and fear lingered far behind in the waking world.

“Drink,” his hands tried to assist me yet again, but I propped myself up against the pillows before they could reach me. He passed me a glass, and I greedily downed the water.

“They are looking for you.” I glanced up from the glass and took a clear look at the man. His hair was dark as pitch, messily combed to the side. He was pale and all edges, practically swimming in his winter coat. Though it wasn’t a uniform, scrap compared to what the guards and generals wore. He had to hunch his shoulders as he stood up, the ceiling of the tent too low for his lanky stature  
.  
“Then why haven’t you given them their prize, kiss up.” My voice wavered more than I had liked it to, but he still raised an eyebrow. The cot squealed as he sat down at the edge of it. He fidgeted with bracelets on his wrists, and eventually spoke again.

“I have no reason to,” He looked over his shoulder at me. The air radiated with warmth, so much that I had to throw the blanket off of myself. “I’d get not credit anyways, so I guess you can stay here and eat my rations for now.” His tone had a flare to it, one that must have brought a little life into my face because he chuckled.

“My friends, Kilorn Warren and Cameron Cole-“ As quick as I rushed to get to me feet, he shifted in front of me. 

“It’ll be taken care of,” The playfulness had fled his voice, replaced by resilience. Mischief flickered in his blue eyes, something that drew me in and drowned all my questions beneath the surface.

“Trust me, if only for a few hours.” He stood up, his head scraping against the canvas roof. A smirk tugged at my lips as he quickly recovered, grabbing a back pack and a red scarf.

My mind still whirred, a wheel of possibilities. I had nowhere to go, no strength to go, no will to go. The only bet I had was a man who saved me from raging guards and the inferno that awaits me.

“Who’s tent do I say this is if guards try to raid it,” I teased, crossing my legs.

“I don’t trust you that much, girl.” His hands flickered, the embers of flames flying in wisps through the air. They extinguished, and the man left me a detective in a gold mine of clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who that is ; )  
> Please comment if you enjoyed, I love seeing your reactions and all the feedback is amazing! Love you guys! Publishing the next chapter in a week!


	5. Iron Hearts (Cameron)

Cameron was woken up by the screeching of metal. Automatically she sprung to a stance, fighting against every bruise, tear, and ache of her body. Torches spilled dim light into the hall, and even that sight was obstructed by metal bars. The cold stone encasing her was like a friendly hug compared to the way the guards had handled her- smooth hands that scarred like a rusted knife.

“At least someone’s awake.” The voice was subtle, a pinch of salt. Though It cut right through the wounds in her flesh and made her shiver like a stray.

“I wouldn’t want to sleep past my execution,” Cameron stood to her full height, eye level with the silver eyes that peered back at her. The cell had a musty scent, mixed with the blood she had coughed up during her sleep. Classy.

The voice only chuckled darkly. It made the girl’s gut wrench but she continued to prowl the cell, daring the guard the take another step forward.

And she did. 

The metal bars crinkled like sheets under the silver’s command. Cameron stood her ground, not giving herself the option to cower. Although Mare was a nuisance to her, she was intent on being prideful, even while they were destined to die- Side by side, and one by one. She was an ally, someone worth trying to save.

“Well I wouldn’t let you.” Cameron’s eyes wandered over the figure in front of her. Long, silver hair that shimmered in the fire light. Translucent eyes, silver, but not the sharp kind printed on fabric and engraved in the royal blood. Light, opposite of the woman’s tanned shin. Her body curved like an hour glass in her leather get-up, all decorated with metal treasures.

Her heart thrummed fast in her chest, nervous that it was the end, or that this was only the start. She couldn’t tell.

The woman’s hands laced around her own, and Cameron was escorted out of the cell- Not a clue to where she was, or whom she was going with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short- busy with school things, but I figured I'd be a lil treat to throw in another point of view. If you liked this, I will elaborate on Cameron's POV!


	6. (UPDATE DATES!)

I apologize for being so inactive! I've been busy applying for colleges all year and healing my carpel tunnel syndrome, but finals are almost over and I'll have time to continue this story! Release dates are the following-

-6/27  
-7/6  
-7/24

Thank you for the support! I hope you're all doing great <3


	7. Invisble (Cameron)

Humidity blanketed the arched corridors, if they could even be classified as such. The stones eroded into puddles like soggy cereal, and once in a while an elevated, barred window would shed light on their path. Cameron expected the grim environment to taper off into a glimmering court, polished hallways, anything that would complement the woman’s royal exterior. Even her eyes couldn’t help but glance over at the silver, scan her toned body like a statue. 

“Eyes ahead.” The silver’s hand tightened around Cameron’s wrist, metal nails threatening to slash her skin open like a hide. It was futile to obey rules on the walk to her own death, but she did none the less. 

“Name?” The word spilled from her lips like a command, something she was used to giving and receiving from fellow soldiers’. Fellow puppets. Mare and Kilorn could be waiting for the blade to drop. Or maybe she would be first in line- the youngest leaving the quickest seemed to be cruel enough for silver standards.

The woman guiding her paused, and her quick strides slowed as well.

This time her silver eyes scanned Cameron, a stocky girl for her age. Tree trunk thighs, the other workers would always taunt. She couldn’t tell what gears were churning in her head, if any. 

“Are you thinking of a better way to rid of my body?”

“Miss. Samos to you,” Her tone was not sharp like her exterior, though she completely ignored her question.

The two headed up a staircase of steep, brick steps, worn down by years of use. Cameron squinted from the sudden light bleeding upon the world, one she was not familiar with in the slightest. It was a tent city, greens and blacks draping upon wooden stakes. Children scurried with their Mother’s, carrying baskets that smelt of lavender and pine. Even a stray chicken was being chased down once it had escaped from a makeshift coop. 

Yellow sunlight warmed her cheeks through the canopy of canvas coverings. They looked like reds, though she could’ve shown she saw flushing silver cheeks as crowds bustled by. 

“Do you want to die like the pathetic red you are, or come with me?” Her voice hissed above the community chatter. Their gazes locked, one of warm silver and the other dark like the pits of the sea. 

“It’d be your privilege to save someone like me.”

The Silver raised an eyebrow. Amused, she folded her arms over her chest, both littered with deep scars. 

“Why is that?”

“You seem to be a woman with intentions, Miss. Samos. Like myself.” Cameron took an animated lung back swiping her head to the side. “Lead the way, and maybe we can figure out why I’m still alive. You’ve brought me here for a reason, no?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the inaccurate posting dates, needed to get my computer fixed!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a small outline for this fic, so If it gets a little audience I might post some more. I'm definitely writing it to the end however. It would be totally appreciated if you left a comment or how you liked it so far! Sending love~ Mason.


End file.
